(Day)Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Hermione's restaurant has immediate success, but Severus doesn't believe her when she says she's not drugging her customers.


**Disclaimer - i own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges at the bottom**

 **Word Count - 903**

* * *

 **(Day)Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

* * *

Hermione looked up at her sign, pride welling within her. Lavender had suggested a heart with an arrow poking through it, but Hermione was happier with the simple sign that adorned her new restaurant.

It had been such a long road to get here, but as she looked down the street at the just opening shops, she grinned to herself.

She'd made it.

…

"I do not appreciate being woken by the bubbling idiots leaving your restaurant at a quarter past midnight, Miss Granger!"

Hermione blinked. Severus Snape was standing outside her restaurant, his hands on his hips, practically frothing from the mouth.

"It was the opening night," she replied after a moment. "I apologise for the disturbance, Mr Snape, and I assure you, it won't be a regular occurrence."

"Hmph. Well. Make sure it doesn't," he snapped, stalking away down Diagon Alley.

She watched after him for a moment before shaking her head. She hadn't even been aware he had residence in the Alley. Shrugging it off, she unlocked the door and made her way inside. The house elves - paid, of course - had done a marvellous job of cleaning up, and her kitchen was in perfect order for her to begin her creations. She had a full house booked for the dinner service and only a few hours to prep for it.

Rolling up her sleeves, she spelled a protective shield around her hair to ensure it didn't go near the food, and she began her work.

…

"Erm… Hermione?"

She looked up, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"What is it, April?" she asked, eyeing the nervous looking waitress.

"Professor, I mean, Mr Snape is outside asking for you. He looks… mad. Like, really mad."

Hermione snorted. "Tell him to take a seat at the bar and get him a drink, I'll be out in a few."

April nodded, looking relieved as she left the kitchen. Hermione continued her work until she reached a good stopping point, taking a moment to admire her handy work.

Her new daydream profiteroles were her best sellers, and she loved them, almost as much as the customers did.

…

"Snape?" she said, her tone pleasant as she got his attention. "I'm told you're asking for me?"

"Indeed. Does the Ministry know that you're peddling drugs in your establishment?"

Hermione blinked. "Excuse you? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your so called 'Daydream Profiteroles'. My customers have been twittering about them for over a week!"

"I'm not _drugging_ anyone," Hermione replied barely holding back a laugh. "You're welcome to try one if you'd like - free of charge, of course."

"If you don't take these heinous things off the menu, I'll report you to trading standards!" he threatened, standing up. "I thought you better than this, Miss Granger."

She watched him walk away, and called out, "Remember my offer, Mr Snape. On the house."

Shaking her head, she returned to the kitchen.

…

She was just showing the trading standards officers out when Snape walked past, a smug smirk on his face. Locking up the restaurant, she flipped her sunglasses onto her face from where they were resting on her head and walked after him.

She followed him into his shop, eyeing the ready made potions lining the shelves. Spotting a distinctive shimmer of pearl at the back of the shelf, she grinned.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"I brought you a profiterole - that have been sanctioned by trading standards, just so you know. I'm really not drugging people."

She placed it on the counter, pushing it towards him.

"It's the same concept as the Weasley's Patented daydream charms."

He stared at it distrustfully, and she rolled her eyes, turning to leave the shop. When she reached the door, she paused, looking over her shoulder to say, "It's a good job I'm not a petty person. You've got Amortentia on that shelf, and strictly speaking, _Mr_ Snape, you really shouldn't be selling it to the general public, since you need a licence to buy it. Have a good day."

…

"I… came to apologise."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, before she nodded, stepping back to allow him entrance to the closed restaurant.

"It's nice in here," he commented after an awkward silence. "Not what I would've expected from you. I always thought you'd go into the ministry and bury yourself in paperwork."

Hermione's lips quirked, but she didn't reply. When he stared at her, she said, "You said you'd come to apologise. Go ahead."

Snape huffed. "I'm sorry I accused you of drugging the unsuspecting public, and for calling trading standards in."

She nodded. "Okay. And… you're right. I almost did go and drown myself in paperwork but… I have a love for cooking. It probably won't make me rich, but it makes me happy."

He nodded, glancing at the door. "I should go. Have, uh, have a nice day."

He was almost at the door when she called him back. "The restaurant is closed tonight. You can pick me up at seven."

"Why?"

"You can take me for a drink to apologise…. Or you can take me on a date. I'll let you decide."

He snorted. "Magnanimous of you."

Grinning she nodded. "I thought so. Oh. What did you daydream about?"

His lips tilted slightly, and he raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps, if our date goes well, I'll show you."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation -** 14\. Patented daydream charms

 **Book Club -** The Technical Boy - Making threats / rich / sunglasses

 **Days of the Month -** Bat Appreciation Day **-** Severus Snape

 **Lo's Lowdown -** C6. Arrow

 **Auction -** Chef!AU

 **Love In Motion -** HermioneSeverus


End file.
